


Personal Guardian Angel

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Sweet Painful Salvation [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Miracles Hurt Crowley, Aziraphale POV, Established Relationship, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Miracles Hurt Crowley, Post-Arrangement, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Aziraphale knows something is wrong, but he can't figure out what...





	Personal Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 100words Prompt #155 - Protector  
AU where miracles, divine things, Aziraphale etc hurt Crowley

Aziraphale pressed a soft kiss to the top of Crowley's scaled head and returned to flicking through his book. But he wasn't truly taking in the words, mind a million miles below.

Something was wrong with Crowley, and that scared Aziraphale.

He hadn't said anything, just wrapped a little closer to Aziraphale, casually miracled things far more frequently than he tempted as if trying to tip the scales before anything happened.

Aziraphale hadn't wielded a sword in battle in millennia, before the would-be Apocalypse. But he would take up one again to defend Crowley, if he only knew against what.


End file.
